Suicide Call
by CorderoyPants
Summary: Roxas decides to take matters in his own hands. AkuRoku, OneShot, Happy Ending. Rated T for Language.


**Suicide Call**

**AN: **AkuRoku, Slightly Disturbing. Involves Bleach, Tears and Bad Language.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas's hands were shaking. In one he held his phone as he quickly dialled a number. In the other, a bottle of household bleach.  
Things had gone to far this time, he was going to end his problems once and for all. He just had one more thing to do...

* * *

Axel was busy typing on his laptop when his phone rang from across the room. With an audible "tchh" he got up and answered the phone.

"Hey Roxas, what's shaking?" he asked in a casual tone, returning to his seat and idly swinging about.

_"Axel, I'm going to end this mess. I'm going to kill myself."_

The red-head's livid green eyes shot open. "What?" he half-yelped, half-shouted down the phone. "Roxas, no! Don't do anything stupid!"

_"I can't deal with this anymore. I just can't."_ Roxas sounded like he was almost crying. His voice was thick and choked.

"Roxas. Don't you fucking dare kill yourself. There's got to be another way of dealing with this!" Axel was rummaging around his room as he spoke. _'Shoes, shoes, shoes- WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES?!'_ He nearly panicked. He needed to find his friend, now.

_"There is no other way, Axel."_ Roxas replied, his voice still cracking. _"Besides, nobody will miss me."_

The red-head was busy kicking himself mentally for not realizing he was wearing shoes that he almost missed that last comment. "No!" He shouted down the line. "No! Roxas, that's not true! I would miss you!" He bolted for the door and in was soon running down the street to where he knew his friend would be.

_"Axel, I just can't live with myself anymore. Things have been going nowhere but down."_ Roxas was obviously crying now. _"Ever since- ever since.."_ He stammered into the phone as Axel was high-tailing it across the town. _"Ever since I Namine broke up with me, people have been saying things about me. I just can't handle the way that they look at me, like I'm some piece of SHIT."_ Axel was almost there now.. Just two more blocks.  
_"Everybody's been laughing behind my back. Everyone's been bitching about me. Roxas, the little emo freak- the fucking fruit with weird hair- the guy who"_  
"Roxas! Shut up!" Axel yelled, short of breath. "Who CARES what those fucktards say about you! You have me! And Sora and Riku! Don't kill yourself! It won't help anyone, it'll just make things worse!"

Roxas had gone very quiet. All Axel could hear were sobs and deep breaths. This silence scared him even more than the suicidal talk.  
_"Goodbye, Axel."_ He heard him whisper, then the phone went dead.  
"FUCK!" Axel screamed. Kicking it into top-gear he raced down the stairs into the desecrated subway station.

* * *

Roxas wept openly as he turned off his phone. With a faint beep, it's light flickered out. Brushing away some of the tears, he tried to open the bottle of bleach. He grunted and with a little bit of elbow grease, the cap came off. Slowly he brought the bottle to his lips.  
The foul liquid rushed through his mouth, burning up his throat. He coughed and choked, dropping the bottle on the floor. His eyes watered even more as he tried to gasp for breath. The burning spread down his throat and into his stomach. He was now retching on the floor. His surroundings slowly darkened.  
He was hearing noises now. The sound of someone shouting and footsteps. He swore he could feel somebody's hand on his back and hear their panicked voice, but the burning hurt too much for him to make it out.  
He retched again and this time a dark liquid spilled forth.  
A pair of strong arms grabbed him and hitched him up in a fire-man's lift. He caught the smell of warmth and comfort penetrated the burning that was blocking out his other senses..

A loud siren resonated down the walls, and Roxas was carried into the light. The arms that had been carrying him gently placed him down on a stretcher bed. A pair of brilliant green eyes surrounded by a sea of vibrant red hair shone out at him. A small smile fluttered past his lips.

_"Axel.."_

And then he was whisked away into a world of white.

* * *

_'He's going to be fine..'_ Axel thought to himself. He was pacing frantically in the waiting room of the hospital. _'The doctors said he would be fine.. No permanent physical damage..'_ The other people in the room were staring at the twitchy red-head.  
Suddenly he stopped pacing and took out his lighter.  
_Click. Fwssh. Click._

_Click. Fwssh. Click._

_Click. Fwssh. Click._

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Axel said distractedly looking up at the person speaking. It was a nurse. "What is it"  
"Your friend is feeling better now. Would you like to see him"  
"Would I ever!" The red-head was beaming from ear to ear. "Which ward is he in"  
The nurse smiled sweetly.  
"Follow me, please."

* * *

"Roxas?" the red-head murmured as he peeked his head around the corner. His eyes were greeted with the sight of the blond, sitting up and smiling at him.  
"Roxas!" he yelped, running up to the boy and nearly tackling him. He let out a dry sob. "Don't you ever fucking dare pull that one on me again"  
The blond smiled and began to stroke his hair. "I won't. I promise"  
Axel sniffed loudly and looked up at his friend. "You'd better not! I might not be able to save your sorry ass again"  
They both then broke down, half-laughing half-crying in relief, hugging eachother as the realisation of what could have happened washed over the friends.

After a few minutes of their antics, Roxas spoke up.  
"Hey Axel"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks... for saving my life"  
The red-head grinned. "Hey, no biggie"  
"No." Said Roxas. "Colossal biggie. Seriously, I owe you man"  
"Mmn, if you insist Rox." Axel replied. "Just, next time something's buggin ya, come to me. Got it memorized"  
"Heh. I got it memorized."

Silence continued for a moment.  
"Hey, Axel"  
"Yeah"  
"Can we stop hugging now"  
"Nope!"

* * *

A la fin.  
This is kinda based on truth. However, it wasn't quite as dramatic as that when it happened to me. (I was in Axel's situation.)

Also!  
AXEL HAS A ZIPPO LIGHTER. 3 I can't work them, 'cos I have girly-thumbs, but they're freaking awesome.  
This didn't turn out quite as slashy as some of you may have hoped, but it's alright.. I think?

Review please!  
I shall draw Axel avec Zippo if you do. 3


End file.
